Love, it affects everyone
by ItGetsBetter11
Summary: Causal sex soon turns into feelings. please read and review


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee. All rights belong to the writers and creators.**

I can't believe that I fell for her, this… thing between us was supposed to just be casual sex, to get my mind off of everything, but now everything has changed, the way she touches me, the way she looks at me just everything. It used to be rough and angry primal sex but now its soft kisses and touches, the kind that makes me whimper and moan her name. Santana Lopez has turned my life upside down, I never intended for it to be like this, I just needed somebody's touch, somebody who could make me forget my own name and that is what I found, I forgot all about my problems, I forgot about Finn breaking up with me at a funeral for Rachel, I forgot my mother barely being able to look at me or my father not caring, she made it feel like it was just me and her, when I was in her bed the sheets cooling my hot body as she bite at my neck, her nails scrapping down my stomach before entering me and making me come screaming her name, my nails digging into her hips, my teeth biting the crook of her shoulder as I came down from my high. Even now I forget everything but now… now its gently touches, gentle bites and kisses… now I feel the love in her touches, I see the love in her eyes when she makes me come.

When she leaves after, she kisses my forehead and tells me to be safe, then looks at me wanting to say something but she just turns and leaves without a second glace. I want to get up and tell her how I feel but instead I wrap the quilt around me and stare at a picture of me and her when we were best friends, I'm on her back both of us smiling widely, anyone looking at that picture would think that we were together but it was before all this, it was before the casual sex that now has turned complicated. She's coming over today, she text me saying she needed me, but I'm not going to give it her, I'm going to talk to her, I'm going to demand her tell me why she made me fall for her with her soft, caring touches its not fair, what's happing to me is not fair. I was supposed to marry Finn, get a house, and become a real estate agent then have kids but no, Rachel came along and stole Finn, then Santana came and made me fall in love with her, this isn't fair.

I heard a knock at the door and knew it was her, I am thankful that my mother can't stand to be in the same room as me and goes out nearly every night. I stand up from where I was sat at the sofa, I'm dressed in sweatpants and a long t-shirt, not feeling the need to be all dressed up considering that Santana has seen me wearing absolutely nothing before. I shake my head trying to get those images out of my head, seen as I need a level head if this was just going to be a simple conversation, I open the door revelling the girl that has been plaguing my mind for the past couple of months, she looks me up and down and smirks before coming in, she closes the door and leans against it, pulling me into her, her arms circle around my neck as she leans down and kisses me gently as she pulls back she bites my bottom lip making me moan a little

'I missed you' she says quietly, almost scared to say it. its things like this that made me fall in love with her, she's vulnerable around me, she's let most of her walls down and I have done the exact same . I smile at her

'I've missed you too' I grab her hand and lead her to the sofa and sat down, I look up at her and raised an eyebrow. She got the message and sat next to me, we turned so we were facing each other my left arm was on the back of the sofa, so she did the same and laced our fingers together

'we need to talk' I tell her looking into her eyes, I nearly lose myself in them but control myself before I do, she looks at me confused but nods her head, signalling for me to continue. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself down before I start.

'this thing between us… it has to stop' I raise a hand when she goes to interrupt 'I can't do this anymore, I can't just have casual sex, I've fell for you San, I'm in love with you' I look anywhere but her face, **why did I tell her, I could've just carried on having sex, it's good sex, I get what I want out of it and so does she. Why the hell have I messed up a perfectly good thing? **I'm interrupted from my inner musings by a soft kiss on my knuckles.

'look at me Quinn' she cups my chin to making me look at he, she's smiling softly 'I'm you said that, I've been trying to show you how I feel about you every time we're together, I've just been scared you didn't feel the same about me, I didn't want to lose you, I couldn't have you the way I wanted so I just settled for just having you this way, making you feel my love, making you feel go…' I kiss her before she's even finished, she seems overwhelmed at first but soon catches on and kisses me just as hard, she leans back so I'm on top of her, I straddle her waist and deepen the kiss, our tongues wrestling for dominance, of course Santana wins, her tongue traces my mouth before pulling back as she does she bites my bottom lip gently, I whimper a little at the shots of pleasure I get, she starts kissing my neck kissing and biting softly making me groan she kisses my jaw and towards my ear.

'I love the noises you make baby, I'm going to make you moan my name so much, I'm going to make yo forget everything but the feel of my hands on you and my name' I groan loudly at her words, her words. Her fingers move under my shirt, fingertips grazing my stomach then my ribs, she brushes the underside of my breasts, I reach down and take my shirt off she reaches around to take my bra off just before she does the front door opens.

'Quinne dear, I'm home' I look down at Santana shock covering our faces, I roll off of her and scramble to get my shirt on and fix my hair, San quickly sits up and makes herself presentable.

My mother comes into the room with a smile but as soon as she sees San her smile drops, Santana stands up, facing my mother staring her down, Judy looks at me, ignoring Santana completely.

'Quinn, what are you doing?' and by that she means 'why is _she _here?' I just look at her, raising an eyebrow

'Catching up, mother. Have fun at the hotel fucking him' her mouth drops

'Don't talk to me like that, young lady' I smirk obviously I have hit a nerve

'You're not denying it though are you mother? But whatever I don't really care' I don't give her a chance to say anything as I grab Santana's hand and drag her up to my room, making sure to lock the door.

I walk over to my bed and lay face down on it, I feel the bed dip when Santana sits next to me, her hand on my back gently stroking me I smile into the pillow **I love that she can calm me down with just one touch. **I sigh into the pillow, relaxing into the touch, I turn my head so I'm looking at her, I smile

'I love you' I say with confidence, she smiles widely and blushes

'I love you too baby' I smile at the pet name, my cheeks starting to hurt from smiling so much, but it soon turns into a frown as I remember what just happened with Judy.

'I'm sorry you had to see that San, I just can't stand being around her and I could tell she wasn't fond of having you in the house. I mean ever since you came out she has hated me hanging around with you' my face is soon covered in panic 'what if she finds out about us? What if she already knows? What if she kicks me out again? What if my dad comes back and finds out? They are going to kill me. I have nowhere to go if they kick me out again San' I say barely taking a breath, she cups my face wiping away the tears I didn't know fell.

'babe calm down, everything is going to be fine, _if _they kicks you out then you can come live with me, my parents are hardly ever in because of work so they wouldn't even notice besides you're like a second daughter to them and I won't let anyone hurt you so calm down. Yeah?' I nod my head and take a few deep breaths begging my body to calm down before I have an emotional breakdown.

'Sorry for freaking out'

'its fine baby your mother just nearly caught us' I once again smile at the pet name, I lean forward and kiss her, which leads to other stuff which is full of loving words and touches and I love it but this time my mother doesn't walk in.

**A/N: I thought I would take a break from my other to stories and decided to upload this, don't worry I'm not going to give up on the stories I just needed a quick break. Please read and review**


End file.
